


Through the ages

by Steffani



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffani/pseuds/Steffani
Summary: This is a collection of short stories about the riverdale kids at varying ages. It will be mainly core 4 but other characters will be included.In this book veronica has always lived in riverdale and both Fred and fp have been single parents since the boys where babies.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

This book will range from when the kids are about 1 years old tell adulthood. There will be some relationship stuff but for the most part its gonna be focused on the core 4 friendship something that I feel is lacking in the show. I decided veronica as being in riverdale since the beginning kind of to co ensign with the little archie comics.


	2. One year olds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short story about how jughead and archie first met betty and veronica.

Fred and FP where sitting outside Fred's house watching there two one year old boys play in the kiddy pool. Fred suddenly jumped up and ran to catch archie as the one year started to jump off a little ladder he pulled to the pool before he landed on jughead. After grabbing him he put him down, telling him no. He takes the ladder and goes back to fp. Fp was laughing and said that one is a handful, fred shrugs in agreement. Hey you want a drink fred asks, do nods yes. While fred goes inside to get drinks fp continues to watch the kids. Back in high school he never thought that he would some day be a father non the leas a single father, it was difficult at times but at least he wasn't alone. Surprisingly while for different reasons both him and friend who has been his best friend since grade school, and was now his business partner where both single fathers. Fred finally came back outside and handed him a coke. What took so long fp asked what took so long. I got a call from alice cooper apparently she wants to have a picnic as sort of a class reunion this weekend, she said that everyone can bring their families and bring food and make it a potluck. Alice cooper I said laughing haven't heard that name in a while, are you going. Maybe fred said but it's supposed to be Mary's weekend with archie, but knowing her she probably will bail. Fp nodded, not saying anything since he knows that Mary's treatment of archie was a sore spot for fred. After a little while fred and fp could tell the boys where getting tired so, fp got jughead and left while fred put archie down for a nap.

The following Saturday fred pulled his truck into the parking lot beside the park. After parking and turning off the car. He turned to the seat beside him where his son was asleep in his car seat. He did archie and pulled him into his arms careful not to wake him. Getting out of the car he grabbed the diaper bag as well as the bowl with the grilled chicken salad he had made for the potluck. It was difficult juggling the sleeping baby and the food but he made it to the covered picnic spot. Hey fred he heard behind him turning he saw Hermione and hiram walking up behind him. He noticed a little girl about Archie's age holding on tightly to hirams hand. She had pitch black hair and was wearing a baby blue sundress and white sandals. Hi hiram, hermione he said putting the bowl on the table with the food, he nodded his head at the little girl, who is this he asked. This Is my daughter veronica Hermione answered, she nodded to archie in Fred's arm fred was gently rubbing his sons back as he was gradually starting to wake up. This is archie I answered. At that moment fp came walking up with jughead in his arms, who started shrieking happily when he saw archie who was fully awake by this time and wanting down . Fred sat at the table and tied Archie's yellow shoes wich matched his spongebob overalls before putting him down. Archie immediately waddled over to jughead and have him a hug. Suddenly for the first time archie noticed veronica he looked at her for a second smiled and then hugged veronica. Laughing Hermione jokingly said that kid has your way with women. They all laugh and talk while the babies play. About 15 minutes later they see blond haired alice arriving with her husband hal and their three kids. Hey guys she said walking up she introduces her three kids betty 1, polly 3, and charles 6. Betty is shy at first but eventually she joins the other 3 one year olds. Watching them alice says it's crazy the 4 of us have kids the exact same age, yea the rest agree. Then hiram speaks up watching the kids I have a feeling these 4 are gonna be best friends for life.

He has no idea how right he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter I may introduce kevin and cheryl to the crew not 100% sure. They will be 3 years old in the next chapter


	3. 3 years old

Give me my hat jughead yelled running after betty, hey hiram said grabbing jughead by the shirt what seems to be the problem he asks, she has my hat mr. Lodge jughead answered pointing at betty. He looks at betty who is holding a grey beanie with a gold crown sewn on it. Betty he said why dont you give it to him, the blonde 3 year old just shakes her head at him. Betty he says more sternly causing her to cry. The other kids and parents come out of Betty's house, noticing betty crying alice comes over and asks what's wrong. Hiram quickly explained the situation to her, looking at her daughter alive tells betty to give the hat back she shakes her head no holding it closer to her body. By this time jughead is also crying and trying get his hat back to no avail, FP comes over and picks up his son to try and calm him down. Alice tries one more time to get the hat back, but betty just holds onto it tighter, picking betty up alice says she is gonna take her inside and talk to her. Fp nods at her and continues to comfort jughead who finally falls asleep.  
Meanwhile archie, veronica, and another red head little girl named cheryl decide to go play on the swings. They run to the swings and jumped on the swing, and fred and hiram move to push them. They are having fun when archie loses his grip and falls to the ground, fred tried to stop the swing but it hit archie in the head. Fred picksup archie and takes him to the bathroom and checks him over. He had some scrapes and bruises on his hands and knees as well as a bump on his head. He tried to be brave while fred tended his wounds but tears where rolling down his cheeks. Just as he finishes up veronica showed up in the bathroom door holding yellow daisies in her hand, she comes in the bathroom gave archie the flowers, and gave him a small peck on his cheek. Archie stopped crying immediately and ran after her. Fred watched laughing lightly.   
Jughead woke up and started getting upset when he he noticed his hat was getting upset, when betty and alice came back outside. She gave jughead his hat back and told him she was sorry, jughead gave her a hug. Fp asked alice what the whole thing was about, she told him apparently betty had took the hat because she thought jughead liked the hat better than her. They both laugh shaking their heads.


End file.
